Tristina (Dragonball Xenoverse)
Summary Tristina (Tris for short) is one of the many conscripted fighters working for the Time Patrol at the time of Xenoverse 2. She is a Saiyan warrior, recruited from some point before the destruction of planet Vegeta in Age 737. While she did not have a major role until Xenoverse 2 episode #25, where she is recruited into Team Universe 7 for the All-Time Tournament, she first appeared in a non-speaking role during episode #10 as one of the many patrollers (and few survivors) to respond to the infamous 'Code Green' incident. Physical Appearance Like most pure-blooded Saiyans she has dark black hair, which will not change much in length or appearance from the day the Saiyan was born. Her's appears as a messy, short length bob, partially covering her eyes. Unlike the Saiyans living on Earth, she retains her tail, though will wrap it around her waist like a belt while in her Battle Suit. Tristina's stature is somewhat atypical of Saiyan women, being taller and slightly bulkier than most, though still less so compared to most men. This, coupled with her unusual blood red eyes, made her an intimidating presence even around her fellow Saiyans, before their destruction. She adopted a striking Black and Red battle suit for her time in the Saiyan (and by extension, Frieza) forces, taking this same colour scheme into her uniform within the Time Patrol. Personality Like most Saiyans, she has a lust for battle, and insatiable desire to grow stronger. Despite this Saiyan instinct however, she lacks the ruthless nature associated with many of her race, preferring to battle opponents of her own choosing, rather than engage in the wholesale slaughter of planets on the behalf of Frieza - the then overlord of the Saiyan race. Because of this stance of non-participance she is an outcast - sacrificing inclusion within Saiyan society, and the camaraderie that came with it, in exchange for personal independence. This is however a state that generally suits her fine, being able to live by her own morals, for and by herself - and best of all - separate from a population of angry testosterone fueled megalomaniacs. She has a keen sense of honour, but also the rare-among-Saiyans streak of kindness, and humour. These distinguishing attributes, along with her significant fighting ability, led to her recruitment into the Time Patrol. Despite her renewed purpose in defending Time and Space, she - perhaps out of habit - refrains from close working relationships with other patrollers. Despite this, she developed a friendship with the human, Max Stone, particularly following the Code Green Incident. Tristina suffers from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder (PTSD) after being one of only 4 survivors of the attack by Goma on the Time Patrol. As such she spent several months in psychiatric care, and despite gradual improvements, still has - sometimes debilitating - flashbacks to the incident. Despite this, she tries her best not to let this show, even lying to Max about being fit enough to leave the hospital in order to join the tournament team (she would tell him the truth shortly after, as the pair were making a quick escape from the ward). Despite putting on a brave face, she has an ongoing virulent - albeit very rational - fear of that little green shit, Goma. Despite her often displaying an overconfident attitude when it comes to dangerous situations, she does at times show a softer side to her character. She admits that growing up she often felt lonely due to there never being any other children in the area. When settlements with children finally did appear, she was too shy to try and make any friends something which she greatly regretted later in life. Despite this, or perhaps because of it, Tristina often becomes attached to persons willing to show her true kindness or compassion, such as Max who was the first (and only) person to visit her while she was in the hospital, as well as the Universe 6 Saiyan "Foodpun" who indirectly helped her with her PTSD. Biography Pre-Time Patrol Tristina was a member of the "Outcast" caste of Saiyan society, below ever that of a low-class warrior. By refusing to take part in the conquests and genocides of either King Vegeta's nor Frieza's regime, she followed instead in the tradition of the Saiyan rebels who centuries before led a failed revolt against the evils of Saiyan society. These rebels, who neared victory with the ritualistic summoning of the first Super Saiyan God, ''ultimately failed to course-correct the Saiyan race. And while the name "Saiyan" would for many generation become synonyms with cruelty and terror across the Universe, Outcasts such as Tristina are proof of a greater diversity of values among Saiyans than first perceived. Now whether Tristina herself is indeed some ''great-great-great-great-grandaughter to one of these brave Saiyan idealists, or just simply preferred to live in a cave and not have to deal with the bullshit of everyone else on Planet Vegeta, is anyone's guess. In Age 737, Emperor Frieza ordered all Saiyans to return to Planet Vegeta - an order that was to facilitate the extinction of their race as he planned to obliterate the Planet once all the Saiyans had returned. As Tristina woke up that morning, she stepped outside her cave only to notice a giant ball of fire heading towards the planet. After probably saying something along the lines of "Oh for fuck sake" - she was, at this crucial moment, transported to TokiToki City, having been chosen as a potential candidate for The Time Patrol. Time Patrol Years By removing a Saiyan from her timeline moments before her destined death, the impact on history would be reduced to virtually none. Furthermore, as a Saiyan with power, but minus the psychopathy, she was deemed a perfectly suitable inclusion into the ranks of the Time Patrol by The Supreme Kai of Time, and Tony Cold (who at this point, following his defeat of Demigra, had taken on a proactive role in trainee selection and training... at least for a few days until Trunks realised he was not cut out ''for that kind of role.) Tristina quickly proved herself one of the most capable (least totally useless) new recruits in the expanding Patrol, becoming seen as consistently reliable Patroller, capable of undertaking lower risk missions on her own with the type of caution and care unseen by even many of the stronger fighters (see: Tony) At some point during her time in the Patrol she was able to achieve Super Saiyan form, and refine it to the point Super Saiyan 2. During a Code Green incident, where the inter-dimensional being known as Goma intruded on Conton City, she was one of the many patrollers to respond. With the vast majority of responding patrollers absorbed or wiped from existence, she was one of only a handful to survive, spending the next several months in psychatric care. During her time in hospital, she developed a close friendship with the Human Patroller Max Stone, who would visit coma patients, make a wish foundation kids, and Tris - as the lone resident of the Psychiatric Ward - on a weekly basis (assuming time-space apocalyptic situations allowed). While being treated for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, she was refused medical cover from the Time Patrol Medical Insurance Package since, according to Elder Kai, "''it doesn't apply until after the person's death". The All-Time Tournament With the announcement of the First Multiversal All-Time Tournament, Tris was approached by Max to join Team Universe 7. Signing up only after some persuasion, and the promise "never to make me fight someone like 'him' again" (referring to Goma), a training session with Max in preparation for the tournament revealed to Max that she was still, in spite of several months recovering in hospital, an extremely talented fighter. And after some intense sparring (at one point triggering a PTSD induced flashback) she was to, even if only briefly, tap into Super Saiyan 3 form. During the tournament itself, her first match was against a Saiyan from Universe 7's twin reality: Universe 6. Having spotted this Saiyan on the sidelines earlier in the contest, she was interested in seeing what an example of her kind from another Universe would be like (and if they'd prove less insufferable than those she grew up around). The Saiyan, Foodpun, proved however to be less interested in socialising - and even less in fighting - as she was easily kicked around the Arena by a Super Saiyan Tristina. Deciding that this match-up was cruel, Tris demanded the Kai of Time from Universe 6 forfeit the match, since the other Saiyan (incapable of speech, having been plucked from Saiyan prehistory) likely couldn't fully understand what this tournament was, nor what was expected of her. While Carenda, Tris and some other bystanders debated, Foodpun transformed, revealing herself to be the Super Saiyan of Legend from Universe 6, and in a mindless rage began to push Tris back. Forced into her unstable and little practiced Super Saiyan 3 form, Tristina was able to turn the tables back in her favour, only to have her victory botched by another onset of flashbacks - more intense than any previously. Facing defeat, and only barely keeping her head in the fight, Tris exploded into another form, beyond Super Saiyan 3 (Super Saiyan 4) and the battle ended with Tris blasting Foodpun out the ring, while quietly thanking the other Saiyan for pushing her this far, and proving she could overcome, and improve, over the trauma that still haunted her. The two parted ways with Foodpun becoming Tristina's first ever female Saiyan friend. When the tournament halted for the night, Tris attended Tony's "eveyone invited but not Universe 11" house party, though chose to hang out on the roof away from the stress of the crowds. Despite their violent encounter earlier that day, a now-back-to-normal Foodpun joined her on the quiet rooftop, along with Max, and eventually a gate-crashing Lil, determined to continue her stalking campaign against "Maxi". The second day of tournament pitted Tris against Lil, who gladly knocked her out of the tournament, shutting down her insidious hopes to use the prize wish on the Super Dragon Balls to make Max her's "forever". With this victory, she became one of the few fighters to reach the semi-finals. During Iced's battle with Azrai, seeing the threat the overloading Azrai faced to all of them, she briefly powered up to her Super Saiyan 4 form to join the fight - only to be stopped by Universe 11's Clint, preventing her from breaching the rules of contest and getting both herself and Iced disqualified, while also demonstrating an uncharacteristic level of faith in Iced's own abilities to finish the fight without outside intervention. During her own semi-final match, she faced off against Mr. Goa of Universe 10, immediately going into her Super Saiyan 2 form and unleashing a combo of strikes and blast attacks. Initially confident, and perplexed at this passive, seemingly defenseless character getting this far in the tournament, Goa revealed perhaps a hint of his true persona, as he gave a single disturbing grin, before launching into an offensive of his own. No longer even allowing her to land a blow on him, even as a Super Saiyan 4, Tris started to realise what the insurmountable force she was facing truly was as it's cold familiarity seeped into her mind. Before she could say or do anything more however, she was knocked out and off the arena floor, left unconcious but barely alive. After being taken back to Universe 7's Time Nest by Max, and later to the Time Patrol Hospital (only to discover it shut down due to Creepy Kai's budget cuts) she continued to slip in and out of conciousness, muttering to herself about "a promise" Max had made her. Ultimately and all-too-late, at the same moment that Tony entered the ring to face off against the so-called 'Mr. Goa', Tris repeated the promise Max had made her upon her agreement to enter the tournament: that he "wouldn't ask her to fight him again", revealing Goma to have been at the tournament all along. Alternate Timelines Original Timeline As with every fighter plucked from history, a timeline split is created containing one reality where the warrior continued to exist as normal, and another were they disappeared from their place in history, to come work for the Time Patrol instead. As such it can be assumed that in one timeline, Tristina was killed by the Supernova created by Frieza which destroyed Planet Vegeta, home of the Saiyans. That Timeline where Supreme Kai of Time Lost her Rag Sometime further in the future from where the series takes place, the Supreme Kai of Time Chronoa finally reached her breaking point, becoming sick of Time perpetually being out of order by the actions of Time Travelling beings, Mortals and denizens of the Demon Realm alike. Lacking the significant power herself, Chronoa used the Dragon Balls (to which she apparently just has on standby at all times as seen in the series, maybe just for whenever she wants a Pizza, I don't know) to switch bodies with a capable fighter within the past ranks of the Time Patrol. As one of the strongest female fighters to work for the Patrol, the Supreme Kai of Time nicked the physical body of Tristina, using her Super Saiyan strength to embark on an insane mission to wipe out everybody who dared fuck with time herself. Dat bitch be cray cray. Some say this is similar to an action committed by another Kai, Zamasu of Universe 10. But honestly if people who say such things feel the need to point this out, then they clearly miss the joke. Known Battles Category:Dragon Ball Xenoverse Characters Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Female Characters Category:Dragonball Xenoverse Saiyans Category:All-Time Tournament Contenders Category:Universe 7 Inhabitants Category:Best Girls